One Piece: Tale of the Queen
by Susie Blackleg
Summary: This is a spin off gender-bender of One Piece. You follow the adventures of a young girl named Monkey D. Lily, on her purist of her dreams. That dream is to become Queen of the Pirates!
1. One Piece: Tale of the Queen Prologue

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 3pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 34.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"One Piece/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 3pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 34.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tale of the Queen/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span id="docs-internal-guid-f9021400-e44c-b820-cce0-5e4ada122a35"span style="font-size: 34.6667px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Prologue: Romance Dawn/span/span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Wealth, fame, power! Gold Roger the king of the pirates obtained this and everything else the/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"World had to offer. His dying words drove countless souls to the seas."You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I gathered together in one place. Now you just have to find it!" These words lured men to the grand line, pursuing dreams greater than they ever dared to imagine. This is the time known as the great pirate era. One girl will also pursue her dreams. Her name is Monkey D. Lily! Her vision, to become Queen of the Pirates! Her course has been set. She will achieve great things and meet amazing friends on her voyage. So come along! Let the adventure begin!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong id="docs-internal-guid-41ea6ae5-e44a-32f3-8d42-cf7abab3e915" style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Small Fishing Port of Foosha.../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A pirate crew know as "The Red Haired" Pirates. Have been docked at the small port for sometime now. They mostly stayed at the local tavern known as "Party's Bar and Inn". "More sake for everyone! To a day of drinking!" "CHEERS!" This man is Captain "Red Haired" Shanks. A laid back man, who is always up for a drink and a good time. He has long red flowing hair and is always wearing an old yellow straw hat. His crew, ironically is that same way with the drinking and parties. He has landed here at the small port to relax, and settle down from his voyage. "You all seem quite thirsty. I'm guessing the seas will do that to you." A young women with dark hair and a bandanna, smiled. This is Makino, a close friend to Shanks. She does bar tending and cleaning at the tavern. "Yes ma'am seas are very rough on man's thirst." The red haired captain smiled, downing his bottle of sake. Makino giggled slightly. "Well… another bottle gone…" "SHANKS!" Suddenly a shout from a young girl could be heard from outside. The man rolled his eyes and lowered his head. Knowing who the voice belonged to. Makino smiled softly and patted his shoulder. "I can't believe she's at it again…" He sighed laying down his straw hat. "She really does seem to look up to you though." Makino just smiled. "Eh… I know. I just can't let her join so young though." He put his straw hat back on and walked towards the door, Makino following behind him. When he got outside he was amazed to see a young girl, with messy long black hair, in a white no sleeve dress standing from the sail of their ship. "I'M GOING TO SHOW MY PAIN TOLERANCE,THAT WAY YOU CAN SEE I'M STRONG ENOUGH TO JOIN YOUR CREW!" This young girl of 7, is Monkey D. Lily. A young girl who has been trying to show off to Shanks in hopes he will accept her into his crew. She also dreams of one day becoming Queen of the Pirates. "Lily get down from there!" Makino shouted worriedly. Lily pulled out a small dagger. 'NOT TILL I PROVE TO SHANKS I'M STRONG ENOUGH!" She lifted the dagger towards her cheek, taking a deep breath. "OWWW!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lily sat on the bar stool as Makino patched up her wounded cheek. She had failed to impress again. "Lily you shouldn't have done that! You could have poked out your eye." She scowled Lily. She put the first aid kit back on the top shelf in the pantry. "Ah! It didn't hurt! I can't show signs of being afraid or in pain, if I wanna be a pirate." Lily stood on the stool, showing pride in what she said. Makino couldn't help, but laugh at the young girl's pose. "Well, just do it more safely next time." Lily climbed down and crossed her arms. "Pirates don't think safety. They go head on into danger!" She said before running from the pantry. Makino smiled and watched as the young girl scaled the stool beside the red haired captain. Shanks looked over at Lily as he sat down the bottle of sake. "Well my lady, you seem to be looking better." Lily looked down angrily. "It didn't hurt! I never felt it." She said with confidence. The red haired man couldn't help, but laugh. "I bet it didn't." She slightly pulled at his shirt sleeve, trying to get his attention. "Shanks? Please take me on your next adventure! Please I just wanna be a pirate…" He looked up and began to think, as he took another swig from the bottle. "Eh… Come back to in about 9 more years and we'll see." He smirked. Lily's eyes widened at his words. "9 Years!" Shanks burst out laughing at the young girl's reaction. "Yep, by then you'll most likely know how to swim." He ruffled her messy black, still laughing. Lily on on the other hand began mumbling, not so nice words about Shanks, under her breath./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Suddenly, the tavern door slammed open with a loud Thud! Wind blew through out the room as a man walked through the door. His left side had a scar extending from his forehead to his eye, with that he had ragged clothing and a scraggy black beard, with his hair done up. There were two other rugged looking goons with him. He looked around the bar as a smirk crawled across his face. "I, smells kinda bad in here… Oh! No wonder it's full of pirates." He chuckled, as his goons joined in on the laugh. He walked over towards the bar smiling at Makino, which sent a shiver down her spine. "We don't want trouble. We just need two barrels of your finest sake." Makino looked down and then slowly lifted her head back up, her hands began to shake nervously, Which Shanks caught note of. "Sir… I'm sorry to say this, but we are all out…" He rolled his eyes and grumbled, before slamming his hands down laughing. "Well then, I wonder what all these pirates are drinking? Water?" Shanks knew things would escalate from there. "Look, I'm feeling nice today. I have a bottle right here." He took his teeth and uncorked the top of the bottle. "Come on, I don't mind sharing." The man laughed and took the bottle. "Funny…" He pushed Shanks down his head hitting the bar, and poured the bottle of sake on the red haired captain's head. "Do you know who I am?" The man asked pulling out a wrinkled piece of paper from his pocket. "I'm a bandit with an 8,000,000 berries bounty on my head." He said showing Shanks his wanted poster, before putting it back into his pocket. "I don't share with scum like you, stealing it would be better." He laughed throwing the bottle down, as glass shattered everywhere. The bandit turned and walked towards the door, as he turned the knob he turned around and looked down at Shanks. "If you're fond of your life, never make me out to be a fool again." He laughed, as his goons soon followed behind with their secondary laughs. As soon as the door closed Shanks's crew cried out in laughter. "Ohahah! He got you good Captain!" As the bar filled with laughter. Makino walked around the bar with a towel to find Shanks him also laughing. "I guess he did huh?" The redhead laughed. Makino also soon joined in as she dried him off with the towel. Lily stood up. "Why are you laughing!? You should have stood up for your honor!" Shanks stood up and patted Lily on the back. "It's fine Lily. No one was hurt, and it's better to laugh then be angry." Lily frowned. Was that really true when honor was on the line..?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A few weeks later…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The "Red Haired" Pirates crew had left the small village, on voyage to a neighboring one for resupplies. This also left the local tavern fairly quiet and left Lily in the large room with Makino, thinking something's over to herself. Makino finished drying one of the glasses and put it into the glass cabinet behind the bar. She looked back at Lily, sitting there with her head laying against one of bar. "Do you miss them Lily?" She looked up at Makino and slightly shrugged. "Yeah…" Makino couldn't help, but feel sorry for the young girl, knowing the pirate crew brought her happiness. "They should be back soon Lily." She smiled and walked around the bar and sat down beside Lily. She gently patted her back, trying to comfort her a little. "Ah… It's fine I'm just confused about Shanks not taking up for himself…" She said, as she raised her head up from the table. "Lily I just think somethings are better to laugh at, then just be angry." Lily smiled a let out a small laugh. "Makino you don't get it, a pirate has to keep his honor." She smiled softly and laughed with the small girl. "I guess I don't understand then." She stood up from the stool and went back to work drying glasses. "Man I'm starving!" Lily groaned as she hopped down from the stool. Makino couldn't help but find it adorable, as the young girl walked towards the pantry. Lily entered the large room and looked around inside one of the barrels of fruit. Lily pulled out a large purple fruit, with odd lines all over it. "This looks tasty! Lily opened her mouth, taking a huge bite of the strange looking fruit. "Yuck! Ewww… It's super bitter…" Lily took her hands and began rubbing them against her tongue, trying to rid her tongue of the awful taste. She walked out the pantry and sat back up on her stool, still rubbing her tongue. "Can I have some water…? I think I ate a bad fruit…" Makino giggled and got a glass from above the bar. "I should go through those I guess…" Suddenly the door to the tavern opened. "It smells a lot better now, with those pirates gone." Lily looked up from the bar, knowing the familiar tone. "Bandits!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lily looked over her shoulder at the then rugged looking bandit, who made Shanks look bad. His smirk widened as he walked over to the bar and sat down by Lily. "Hopefully those scum bags didn't drink up the alcohol this time." Lily jumped down from the stool she was setting in, shooting a glare at the bandit. "That's my friends you're talking about!" She said, drawing back her leg and kicking the bandit in the knee. He stumbled from his seat, holding his knee. "You little brat! You're gonna pay for that!" His two goons grabbed Lily and threw her outside door on to the ground. The bandit walked outside and drew his sword, holding his foot against Lily's chest. "You take up for a bunch of scum? Too bad they won't see your bravery." He smirked as he raised the sword above him, preparing to stab Lily. "NOT SO FAST BANDIT!" The man stopped looking over to see that the red haired pirate captain had returned. "T-there back!?" Lily smiled widely at the sight of Shanks and his crew. "I heard you stood up for me Lily, thank you for that." He smiled and placed his hand on his sword's grip. "Okay bandit listen here. You can laugh me, push me around, and even pour a drink on me, but… Good reason or not, no one hurts my friends!" Lily looked down as small tears formed in her eyes. What Shanks said, had really touched her heart. "Shanks…" She wrapped her arms around him tightly locking him into a hug, thing is… Her body had stretched over to Shanks while her legs and torso was still under the bandits feet. Shanks's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "The fruit from the enemy ship!" He pulled out a drawing of a purple round fruit, with strange lines on it. "Lily did you eat this fruit!?" Lily studied the picture carefully. "Oh! Yeah, I had it for dessert. It was super bitter though…" Shanks's jaw dropped even further, knowing Lily had eaten the devil fruit. "Lily this means your whole body is rubber!" Lily looked down, putting her finger on her lips. "Hmm… Sounds pretty cool." Shanks slammed his hand against his face. "Lily! This means you'll never learn to swim!" Lily's eyes widened, at the thought. "What!?" The bandit shook his head in confusion. He darted over behind his two goons, trembling slightly. One of them pulled a pistol, his hand shaking as he aimed it towards Shanks. "Don't come closer ye hear!" Shanks chuckled, as he slowly walked towards the bandit. "If ye fonds ye life!" "You must not be too fond of your's waving that gun around." Shanks smiled, when a large man with a piece of meat, pulled his pistol and shot the bandit in the head. "Now I think I'll claim that nice bounty on your head." The bandit stood up grabbing Lily. "Never!" He shouted as a cloud of smoke blurred Shanks and his crew. Once it cleared, the bandit and Lily had disappeared. "Dammit a smoke bomb! To the docks!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The bandit threw Lily into the small boat and pushed it from the shore, as he hopped inside. "Who would have thought? A mountain bandit escaping by sea." He chuckled to himself. Shanks will kill you when he finds you!" "Shut up brat!" The bandit screamed, as he grabbed his oars. He felt a breeze against his back and looked behind him as he saw a giant sea monster staring into his eyes. "S-s-sea Monster!" The bandit yelled, as the monster opened its mouth widely. Biting down on the bandit and tearing the small boat in half. Lily landed in the water and her body became motionless. The sea monster locked eyes on it's prey and dove beneath the waves, as it swam quickly towards. She closed her eyes waiting for the bite, but there was nothing. Lily looked up to see Shanks had stepped in front of her and the monster. The monster saw its next opportunity and swam towards Shanks. As it got closer Shanks looked at the monster, his face showing anger and annoyance. The monster suddenly stopped and looked at him, fear filling the creature's body. "Get out of here!" Shanks shouted, the monster slowly descending beneath the waves. Shanks then turned his attention back towards Lily, tightly hugging her. "Your safe Lily it's okay…" Lily looked over to Shanks's left noticing his arm had been bitten off by the monster. Droplets of blood dripped in the water turning it a pale maroon color. She laid her against his chest, as tears fell on to his tattered white shirt. "S-shanks…." He gently patted her back, trying to comfort her. "Hey, hey… Don't cry now Lily it's over…" Lily looked up, tears rolling down her cheeks. "But S-shanks… Your arm…" She cried into his chest. "It's just an arm… It's a small price to pay, to know you're safe…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"1 Month later…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The Red Haired Pirates were packing their supplies up for their voyage. Lily watched as the crew loaded crates and barrels on to the ship. "Is it true you're not ever coming back?" Lily said as she stood from the steps of the dock. "Yep! We're packing up and heading back out on the voyage." "I'm not going to ask you to take me with you this time." Shanks chuckled, not believing her at first. "Is that so? Ah, I wouldn't take you with me anyways" Lily crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out him. "No, I decided to become a pirate on my own! And find a crew that's as strong as your's!" Shanks smirked and took off his straw hat, a gust of wind blowing his red hair to one side. He walked over to Lily and placed the yellow old straw hat on her head. Tears rolled down her cheeks, knowing how import the hat was to Shanks. "Then take this… When you become a strong pirate give it back to me. Till that day hold on to for me." Shanks smiled, turning and walking back to the ship. "She has the attitude… Kind of like me when I was a runt…" A tear fell from his eye as thought of himself, then thinking of Lily. "Raise the anchor! We're setting sail!" Shanks slowly turned and looked over his shoulders. "Take care of yourself kiddo…" Lily stood from the dock with Makino and watched as they sailed away. Lily's adventure will begin from this very same port./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"br /br /br /br /p 


	2. Chapter 1: Adventure Begins!

Chapter 2: Adventure Begins!

10 Years later…

A 17 year old girl with shoulder length messy black hair stood on the edge of a pier. Her red button down sleeveless shirt was cut above her stomach. Her pale blue shorts, came to her upper thigh, with white fur around the seams . Her yellow straw hat protected her brown eyes from the warm sunlight of midday. Lily had grown stronger and has trained these past 10 years for this day. She had loaded the last of her supplies onto her small ship and turned to say her final goodbyes. "Well, that's the last of it, I guess this goodbye everyone. Bye Makino! Thanks for everything!" Makino waved goodbye to the young girl, a small tear in her eye. "Good luck Lily!" Makino turned to Woop Slap, a smile on her face. "She's finally chasing her dream!" The old man grumbled and shook his oddly shaped cane. "We can't have a pirate come from our village! She'll bring shame to us all!" Makino just laughed the old man off and watched as Lily had finally drifted from view.

Lily looked up into the crystal clear blue sky. The sea was calm, and a warm breeze blew through her messy long hair. "Man! I couldn't have picked a better day to set sail. I'm gonna first gather up a crew, I want at least ten of them!" Here train of thought was interrupted by her small ship bumping into the sea monster, the monster who had taken Shanks's arm. "You again huh? I've been training 10 years for this moment! I'm stronger now! Gum-Gum! Pistol!" Lily shot her elastic arm, hitting the the creature in the jaw. The massive hit instantly knocking out the monster and sending it sinking below the surface. "That's that! Oh… Crap…" Lily looked over her shoulder to a gigantic whirlpool, her small ship sailing closer and closer to it, as she braced herself.

Miles out to sea…

A few miles away, a boy with short pink hair and red rimmed glasses, sat on the edge of a pirate ship fishing. This young boy is Coby, a young boy who has hopes of one day being an admiral for the Navy. Thing is he has a slight issue… he is being held on a pirate ship for his knowledge of navigating. The pirate ship belongs to the "Iron Maiden" Lady Alvida. She is large woman who uses her size and strength to strike fear into her crew. Her weapon of choice… A giant mallet with sharp spikes. The pink haired boy sit there looking down as his bait, as it bobbed up and down in the water. Then suddenly, a large brown object that had floated close to the ship caught his attention. He looked at it closely thinking it was just another whiskey barrel. "Oh well… Maybe if I pick it up, I'll get off easy today." Coby was hoping they would just pass out from being drunk and leave him be for that night. He got up from his fishing spot and grabbed a rope, throwing it around the barrel and pulling it up to the ship. "God this thing is heavy!" Coby said tugging and lifting to the large object, that was bigger than him in size and weight. Finally he was able to pull the large barrel onto the boat, rolling into the dining area of the ship's deck.

Three rugged looking pirates, sat around a small wooden table, dealing cards and gambling away the last bit of berries they had left. One of them smirked and stood up as he saw Coby walk in with the barrel. "Well Cabin boy, whats this? A barrel of Whiskey?" Coby nervously rubbed his neck and trembled a little. "Um...Um… Yes!" "Is that so? It's been awhile since we had drinks." He pushed Coby out of the way to open the large barrel, his eagerness getting the best of him. "Come to Pa-" BAM! "Ah… That was a good nap!" Lily who had shielded herself from the whirlpool in the barrel, popped up it, stretching her cramped body from being in bottom of the barrel for so long. The pirate was knock out from the barrel's lid flying off like a missile. "Who the heck are you!" The other pirate asked Lily in a shaken up voice. "I'm Monkey D. Lily!" "Well you're also an intruder! Coby was trying to escape! He brought this guy to help him! Get Lady Alvida!" The pirates scrambled from the room to get there captain. "What was there problem?" Lily looked over at Coby confused by their odd behavior. "What's wrong is Lady Alvida is going to kill us both!" Lily looked to the side, as if she was searching for something. "Nah, I'm hungry through."

Coby's eyes widened at the straw hat girl's lack of worry. "What! How are you hungry!?" "That barrel ride hurt my butt and I'm hungry." Lily smiled when she spotted the ship's pantry, as she got up and walked to the large wooden doors and started going through the cans of food and other supplies. "Let's see… Nope, Nope, Ah Ha! Meat!" Lily pulled down a wrapped ham from the pantry shelf, as she began scarfing down the large ham shank. Coby just watched in disappointment, he sighed heavily looking, his eye twitched nervously, as he knew his fate. "I'm going to die…" Lily looked up, chewing on a big piece of the meat. "Nah, you're just complaining and worrying to much." Lily said taking a huge bite of bread to compliment her ham. "And you're insane!" Coby snapped at Lily, for her out of control recklessness. "No I'm not, I'm just following my dream." Lily smiled softly as she chewed. "Suicide!?" Coby screamed, knowing she had to be asking for a death wish. "No, becoming Queen of the Pirates." Coby's jaw dropped to the floor, his theory proven true, the girl was asking for a death wish. "THAT IS SUICIDE!" "Not really, If I die, I die. At least I tried chasing my dream."

Coby's face became more serious as he looked down. He had realized Lily was right. " _If I could only think that way… I'd be off this god forsaken ship be a marine! But I'm too much of a coward…"_ Lily looked over at him as she finished off the ham and throwing the bone aside. "You get pushed around to much." Coby clenched his fist tightly at Lily's remark. "I do not!" "Yeah you kinda do. Take up for yourself and do what you want." Coby looked down once again, Lily being correct again. "I never really did that though… I always just listen to others…" Lily stood up, wiping her hands on her red button down shirt. "Which is why you need to stop being a pushover." Coby smiled slightly, knowing Lily was right, and maybe he should. "I guess you're right…" "Is he now?" Coby froze solid in fear, as he heard the large boom of a deep female voice, come from behind him. "Lady Alvida… Haha…"Coby turned around slowly and rubbed his neck nervously as he always does. "Coby? Who is the prettiest Maiden is all the seven seas?" Alvida asked Coby as she stood there, her mallet planted on the floor, looking down at the pink haired boy. "Without a doubt that's you... Lady Alvida…"

Lily looked over at Coby laughing. The women's appearance seemed more humorous than scary to her. "Who's the fat ugly hag?" Lady Alvida's crew stood there shocked, all their jaws dropping simultaneously. "LILY!" Coby stopped for a moment and thought about what Lily had said. "No Lily you're right about her… She Is fat ugly hag!" Lily smiled at the sight of Coby actually taking up for himself. "You little brat! Will see how that mouth talks when I smash it inside your skull!" Lady Alvida drew her gigantic mallet back preparing to hit the pink haired boy, but her large blunt object was stopped, as if it hit a rubber tire. Coby was amazed to see Lily standing in front of the Mallet taking Alvida's massive hit, a hit some men never got back up from. Lily laughed as Alvida stood back, shocked she had caused no damage at all to the straw hat girl. "Hehe That won't work on me! I'm made of rubber!" Lily giggled. "But… How?" Lily then jumped back, stretching her arms to grab a hold of the cabin walls, as she flinged her whole body towards the large women. "Gum-Gum Rocket!" Lily threw her body at Alvida, sending the large women flying through most the cabins of the ship. After the dust cleared, the crew looked through all the holes in several of the cabins, to find Alvida laying on the floor unconscious.

The crew looked in awe and turned to look at the victor Lily. "Lady Alvida was defeated! Let's get out of her!" The said, as they all ran in different directions feared of what Lily was capable of next.. "By the way Coby is free to go now." Lily smiled as the crew ran and started jumping off the side of the ship. "Lily that was amazing! Maybe you do have what it takes." Coby said, his face lit up with hope and happiness that his capture was defeated. "Of course I do." Lily smiled widely in agreeing. The straw hat girl walked towards the door, making her way back out onto the deck. She suddenly stopped and looked over her shoulder at Coby. "So where you heading?" Coby's eye lit up as he was truly proud of his destination. "Well… To Shell City! There's a Marine base there and I'm going to enlist!" He said as he stood at attendance and saluted proudly. "Cool." Lily said picking her nose not bothering to pay much attention to the boy's excitement. Coby sighed, knowing he wasn't being taken too seriously. "Maybe you can pick up supplies there..." "Yeah! Then I can get back to finding my crew!" Coby sighed once more, the girl was brave… But wasn't smart and extremely reckless. "This trip will be interesting…"


	3. Chapter 2: Arrival at Shells Town!

Chapter 3: Arrival in Shells Town!

 _(((Previously on One Piece: Tale of the Queen_

 _"Lady Alvida was defeated! Let's get out of her!" The said, as they all ran in different directions feared of what Lily was capable of next.. "By the way Coby is free to go now." Lily smiled as the crew ran and started jumping off the side of the ship. "Lily that was amazing! Maybe you do have what it takes." Coby said, his face lit up with hope and happiness that his capturer was defeated. "Of course I do." Lily smiled widely in agreeance. The straw hat girl walked towards the door, making her way back out onto the deck. She suddenly stopped and looked over her shoulder at Coby. "So where you heading?" Coby's eye lit up as he was truly proud of his destination. "Well... To Shell City! There's a Marine base there and I'm going to enlist!" He said as he stood at attendance and saluted proudly. "Cool." Lily said picking her nose not bothering to pay much attention to the boy's excitement. Coby sighed, knowing he wasn't being taken too seriously. "Maybe you can pick up supplies there..." "Yeah! Then I can get back to finding my crew!" Coby sighed once more, the girl was brave... But wasn't smart and extremely reckless. "This trip will be interesting...")))_

Lily and Coby docked at the seemingly large pier, large marine warships lined the ports, and a large blue structure towered over the rest of the small town. "Whoa! This place looks cool! FOOD STANDS!" Lily ran over to one the opened food stands that lined the pier, she looked at all the choices of fruits and soon decided on a vine ripe mango. "I like this place already!" Coby sighed knowing she probably didn't get out much. "Glad to hear. Hey Lily did you hear about the pirate hunter they're holding here?" Lily looked up from eating the mango thinking a second before shaking her head. "You never heard of her!? Some call her the Great Pirate Hunter of East Blue and her swordsmen skills are superior to any others in East Blue. There even some stories where people say she's actually a demon disguised as a human. "Lily smiled widely just thinking about her skills and how she would be a great compliment to her crew. "I should ask her to join my crew!"

Coby's eyes widened at Lily's insane assumation. "Um... Lily that is not the best idea..." "What's her name again?" Coby sighed knowing it was no use to talk to the straw hat girl. "Reanna Zoey..." Lily stopped one the vendors as he was walking to his shop that was close to the stand where Lily took the mango. "Hey have you seen Reanna Zoey here?" The vendor's eyes widened as he jumped behind his shop and put up a closed sign. Coby and Lily looked at each other confused by the vendor's strange actions. "Maybe we shouldn't say that name around here Lily..." Lily shook her head in agreement, as they kept walking up the dirt road towards the tall over towering building. "Let's go checkout the Marine base here." Coby said running ahead of Lily, In which she nodded in agreement and ran after him.

At the marine base Coby and Lily looked up at the large brick wall surrounding the structure. Lily looked over at Coby and smiled, as her arm stretched around him and the other hand grabbing onto the very top of the wall and pulling them up for a view. At the top, they had a huge view of the base training ground, Lily who looked around the base taking in everything, including something that caught her view. A young dark green haired women with a tattered white shirt, with black pants and a black bandanna, that obscured her eyes. Her thin body was tied up to a post in the middle of the blazing hot sun. Her body was sunk low to the ground, possibly do to the being tied in an upright position for a long time. Lily looked over and saw Coby's expression, sweat dripping off his forehead and his eyes widened to abnormal size. Lily after seeing this became more curious. "Who is she Coby?" He slowly looked over at Lily, his face pale in color now. "T-that's her..."

Lily looked back down at the young woman, and turned back towards Coby, which was now biting his nails. "The Pirate hunter lady?" "Yes! The Pirate hunter lady!" Coby shouted in fear not wanting to think of the power the girl held. "Oh Cool!" Lily smiled about to jump over the wall to talk to the girl till Coby pulled her back, by grabbing her arm. "Are you wanting to die!? If the Marines don't kill you, She will!" Lily looked back and shrugged off Coby's warning, it's not like she hasn't been in worse situations. "LILY GET BACK HERE!" Lily slowly walked up to the women who had her head down, She looked hungry and was probably thirsty from the heat. The women looked up slowly her eyes barely visible. "Who are you?" Lily smiled and walked up to the green haired women holding out her hand. "I'm Monkey D. Lily!" She looked at her hand confused and then darted back up at Lily . "ARE YOU STUPID?! I'M TIED UP! HOW CAN I SHAKE YOUR HAND?!" Lily looked up scratching her head, as the bounty hunter had a point. "Oh, yeah... So you're the Pirate Hunter lady right?" "What's it to you?"

Lily upon asking her question noticed it would mean that the female bounty hunter would be a blessing to the marines, yet she was bound to a post in the scorching heat . "You're suppose to be a good guy right?" "Yeah, so?" "Would you like to join my crew?" The women paused and looked up at Lily and smirked as she looked back down shaking her head. "You're stupid right?" "No, I just wanna become Queen of the Pirates." She looked up and started laughing at the girl, who had confirmed her guess. "You are stupid..." Lily smiled and just laughed it off with the women. "So will you join my crew?" The women glared at Lily not liking her question at all. "Ugh... Beat it!" "So that's a yes?" "No!" Lily thought for a minute, as she found the idea she snapped her finger in excitement. "I'll untie you, if you join." "Stop trying to bribe me! Besides I need to do this." Lily sat down on the ground and began to ponder about more ideas to get the women to join her crew. When suddenly she spotted a little girl out of the corner of her eye. She began slowly sneaking towards them, She was short with black hair in pigtails with a blue and white dress, In her hands were a few rice balls wrapped in a thin pink cloth. She had finally made it close enough to hold up the homemade rice to the female pirate hunter. "Ma'am? Here, I made these for you." The little girl smiled and offered her one. "You're not suppose to be here!" "Oh look we have some guest."

A loud squeaky voice boomed loudly and very annoyingly behind Lily, as she turned around quickly to see a tall thin man with blonde hair and wearing a purple suite. His hair was an awkward shape, almost like an onion shape. The man's appearance was amusing to Lily, to the point she covered her mouth to hold back her laugh. "Not him again..." He walked over to the bounty hunter and gripped her breast firmly, as she flinched a little from his touch. "Perverted filth!" "Ah! Come on Zoey I just came to check on you, to see how you were holding up. I'm nice when I can be." He smiled slightly and annoyingly laughing again. "Maybe if I can get a kiss, I could get you some water." Zoey turned and spite in the onion haired shaped man's face. "Forget it! I've been here 3 weeks I can hold on 1 more." He smirked and turned from the women, beginning to walk away. "If you wish, but just think of the fun we could have." "Leave her alone!" The little girl angered by the man's vulgar acts, ran up and kicked the man between the legs, as he fell to the ground in pain. "Mmmm... You brat...Guards! I want her disposed of!" The Marines looked down knowing it was wrong, since the girl was so young. "But she's a kid sir..." "Like I care! Do it or I will tell my Daddy!" Their expressions changed immediately, after his strange threat. "Yes sir..." The two Marines answered, as they walked over and grabbed the little girl, dragging her over to the wall and throwing her over it.

Lily quickly reacting turned and stretched over towards the little girl, catching her in mid-air. "I gotcha!" Lily landed on her feet with the little girl in her arms, both of them safe, but the girl was shaken up a bit and disappointed. "You okay?" Lily asked the girl worriedly. "Yeah I'm fine... I didn't get to give my rice to that lady though..." "I know, that guy was a jerk." The little girl sighed looking up at Lily. "Yeah... But thank you for saving me." Lily looked down and smiled as she sat the little girl down. "It's no problem!" Coby ran over to them, he bent over completely out of breath from the short jog. "You guys okay?! I saw the whole thing!" "Yeah we're okay." Lily smiled holding a thumbs up and the little girl following her league. "Thank god... Those Marines were strange... And who was that guy?" "I don't know, but he makes me mad." Lily clenched her fist tightly at the thought of him grabbing the female pirate hunter that way. "My mom runs the saloon here. If you want we could all go and get you guys some food and drinks." Lily jumped up from where she was sitting, as she had heard the word food come from the girls mouth. "FOOD! Lead the way!" Coby pushed his glasses up a little, as he sighed. "She truly is simple…"

At the saloon the little girl had told her mom about the events that happened at the marine base. "Thank you two so much for looking out for her." Lily took a huge swig of her sake, before sitting it down and smiling widely. "Ah! It was nothing actually." The mother smiled warmly and filled Lily's mug back up. Coby looked down, his drink had been barely touched. Coby's sulking face noted something was bothering him. "Lily I still hated the way those marines acted…" Lily then stopped and sat her mug on the counter, as she clenched the handle tightly. "I hate the way Zoey was being treated… That purple suit freak is a jerk!" The small girl Lily had saved nodded in agreement. Her mother sighed and looked up after cleaning her hands on her tattered apron. "I'm guessing you're curious as to why that young girl is tied up and sitting outside." Lily and Coby both gave the women a look of interest, but Lily not so much as she dug her pinkie finger into her nostrils. "About what?" Lily ask still picking her nose, Coby by this time had looked away, "Yes, about what?" The women looked down as she began to speak.

"Several months ago, the leader and adviser over the marine base here, Captain "Axe Hand" Morgan, thought it would be nice to have a survair over our town… His son grabbed the spot of power… The man in the purple suit you saw is Helmoppo… Morgan's son… Him and Morgan have raised taxes, slaughtered innocent people, and performed dozens of town executions… The boy at this point is power crazed… Well, one day he brought a rabbed pet wolf into our town, and was letting it attack people…"

Flashback to 3 weeks before…

" _ **Hello to all! I have a new acquaintance today." Helmoppo smiled as he walked into the mother's saloon, a rabbed red haired wolf followed at his side. "He seems to want a playmate, anyone want to pet him?" The wolf foamed from its mouth as it looked around picking out its prey, it had seen the little girl with the blue and white dress and began snarling. It began to slowly approach her, till finally it leaped at the girl. In seconds the beast fell to the ground its throat cut, a mysterious women sheathed her blade and took another drink of her sake. "You're pathetic…" Helmoppo's face dropped his eyes widened. "Y-you… killed it! Guards! Arrest the little girl for begin saved!" The marines sighed and drew their cuffs about to arrest the girl, till the women stood in front of her. "If you want to arrest anyone, arrest me. I'm the one that killed your so called "Pet"." A smirk grew across the thin man's face. "I see you did, but you're beautiful. I'd most likely just arrest you for my own personal reasons." Zoey's face grew in disgust at the man's words. "You filthy pervert…" "Indeed… I'll make you deal, you get punished for the girls crimes, or I have you all to myself. What will it be beautiful?" "I'd rather endure your punishment than be with you." Helmoppo smiled, knowing the girl had no idea what was in store for her. "Excellent!" The marines cuffed Zoey and walked out of the saloon, as the onlookers praised Zoey for her bravery.**_

Lily removed her finger from her nose, amazed by the girl's courageous act. Coby adjusted his glasses as he looked down. "She really doesn't sound like a demon…" Lily looked over at Coby her face more angry and serious. "Zoey needs to be released!" That moment the bell over the door of the saloon rung, as the tall thin man they were discussing walked through the door. "Hello to a-" He stopped and stared at Lily with lust in his eyes. "Hello there beauty, you were at the base today. I never got your name." Lily clenched her fist under the table her knuckles trying white. "You must be shy, Come on tell me your name." He slowly slide his hand around and before he could go further, BAM!

Lily had drew back her fist and punched the man in the face, leaving her knuckles imprint on his face. He fell to the floor holding his nose which streamed with blood. "I'm telling my daddy you hag!" Lily jumped up from the bar and drew her fist back ready to hit the man the again. Coby held Lily's fist back with all he could. "Lily enough! He's not worth it!" Helmoppo smiled, as a twisted laugh left his mouth. "We'll see about that at Zoey's execution tomorrow!"

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 3: The Pirate Hunter Zoey!

Chapter 4: The Pirate Hunter Rorornoa Zoey!

Lily clenched her fist tight, her knuckles now pure white. "You bastard! Why would you lie like that!" The man just laughed twistedly still holding his nose, as blood streamed down from it. "Oh, I don't know. I'll let you talk to my father soon though." He used one of the bar stools to help himself up off the floor, he let out one last laugh as he ran out of the saloon. Lily was so tempted to just pummel the perverted bastard, but she held back her anger. "We need to help Zoey." Coby's eye's widened and sweat dripped from his forehead like a sprinkler. "Us take on the Marines…?" "Well yeah!" Lily said as she slammed her fist on the table and walked towards the door and opened it. "Coby? You coming?" Coby sighed knowing there was no talking the insane girl out of taking on the marines. He got down from the stool and slowly dragged himself over to Lily. "Fine…" He followed Lily out of the saloon and up the hill back towards the tall blue structure for a conformation with the marines.

At the base…

"Morgan Sir! Your son is here to speak with you Sir." Commander "Axe Hand" Morgan, Commander and head chief of the Shells Town Marine Base. He was super strong and muscular built, his hair was short and ash blonde. His right arm was completely gone, do to an intense fight during a war he had with pirates when he first joined the Marines. An axe handle took place of his lost hand, and his jawline was replaced with a metal one do to the same reason. The metal jaw had "Mowe" engraved in the center near the chin. He ruled the town and his military force with fear and intimidation. His taxes made the town's people scrap loose ends to survive in their daily life. He looked towards the frightened Marine, shooting him a glare as the Marine shook in fear. "Let him speak." "Yes Sir!" The man stepped aside to reveal Morgan's son Helmoppo walking up to him. Morgan at this moment was directing some Marines on where to put his statue he had hand carved of himself with the Town's people's tax money. "Daddy there was this girl with a straw hat that punched me in the face. No one punches me! I want you to find her and order her killed!" Morgan glared down at his son's cowardness. "You come to me, about getting hit by a girl? What are you?" Morgan drew his hand back and slapped his son's face, causing him to fall back and hit a couple of Marines, as they all toppled to the ground. "You're pathetic! Move your asses! I want this up by noon!" Morgan screamed at the dead tired Marines. One of the Marines whose arm was sore let go of the rope to try to get some comfort by stretching it. "YOU!" Morgan yelled at the Marine, He jumped back falling on the ground, as he looked up staring at the tall axe hand man. "Did I say you could let go of that!?" The Marine covered his face with his arm. "No sir…" Morgan drew his arm back and hit the Marine repeatedly with the back of the axe, killing him. Satisfied with his kill Morgan slung the remaining blood on the axe off and turned back towards to the other Marines who watched in horror. Seeing there scared expressions brought a twisted smile across his face. "Anyone else defy me and you too will die!" He put his hands behind his back and stood with his head held high, as if proud of killing the Marine. "I'm glad you all understand. NOW PULL!"

Lily and Coby had reached the wall as the pink haired boy looked over towards Lily with worry. "I'll talk to her." Coby gulped deeply and looked back up at the wall. "You sure?" "Yeah, I want to do this." Lily vaulted over the wall, landing in the training yard where Zoey was being held. The girl looked up, as she saw Lily land in front of her. She sighed a little annoyed by the girl being so persistent. "Oh you again?" Lily smiled and waved to the female bounty hunter. "Yeah I'm back. You said you were a swordsman, where are your swords?" Zoey looked down disappointed, ashamed that one of her most prized blades was taken by the perverted Helmoppo. "That creep took them… If you can get them back… I'd be in your debt… There my treasure." That moment Lily smiled and remembered her treasure as she stook off her straw hat and looked down at it. " _Give it back to me when you've become a strong pirate."_ Shanks's words echoed in Lily's head, as she looked up smirking widely. "Consider it done Zoey!" Zoey's expression changed rapidly after that. Her eyes lit up with happiness "Thank you…" Lily nodded as she ran towards the Marine base tower to take back the female bounty hunter's swords. She looked up at the large structure in awe, the blue tower seemed to stretch almost into the clouds. "Whoa… How do I get in? Oh well, I'll make a way in." She smiled stretching her arms to the top of the base, latching on to the very top. "Gum-gum Rocket!" She shot herself into the air, as she flew high into the sky and over the base itself. Commander Morgan and the rest of the Marines looked up at the flying Lily, as she began falling and coming closer to the base Morgan squinted his eyes trying to make out the figure. "The hell?" "Hey everybody! Oh crap…" Lily landed on top of the statue with a thump, causing the large monument to tip over the edge base, causing the ropes to break. The over 100,000,000 Berry statute fell to the ground below, breaking into pieces. Lily landed on the top of the base with Morgan and his army, as she looked up at all the shocked Marines, there jaws physically touching the ground in shock. "Sorry about that… The nose was kinda wrong anyways." Lily smiled rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. Morgan's veins protruded from his forehead,as he glared at Lily in anger. "YOU ARE DEAD!" Morgan yelled drawing his axe at Lily. "You pathetic crap loaders! After her!" Lily ran over to a latched door that entered into the base, Helmoppo sat beside still feeling the sting from his father's slap. Lily grabbed his shirt and dragged him behind her into the base. The purple suit man now frightened for his life. "Let me go!" "No! Earlier you wanted me to touch you! Perverted creep! Now where are the swords?!" Lily demanded as she continued running from the Marines who were gaining on her. Lily dashed down the hallway as she knocked over some crates to knock off the Marines. "There in my room… Please let me go…" "Where is your room?!" "Down the hallway… to the left… 5th door on the right…" He said becoming sick from the fast movements Lily was making to avoid the Marines. "Thanks!" She smiled throwing him on ground and continued running towards the room. She came to a pink wooden door with the words "Sex Machine" written on it. "This is mostly likely it." She laughed to herself, as she kicked down the door and jumped she made her way into the room she saw the three swords leaning against a window. "Three? Which one is her's…?" Lily then heard talking from the courtyard through the opened window, She walked over to the window looking out to see what was happening. "What's going on out there?" She looked down and noticed Coby trying to untie Zoey, to their left Marines began to approach them and Morgan was leading them to Coby and Zoey. "Looks like Coby needs help… But which sword is it? Oh well, I'll take all three." Lily grabbed the swords and jumped towards the window, as she prepared to jump from it straight into the action.

"I'm going to help you okay?" Coby said as he tried to untie the knot bounding Zoey to the post. "Get out of here kid… They'll kill you!" "To bad! We're going to kill you anyways!" Zoey looked over to see Morgan walking towards them laughing, a small squad of Marines accompanied him. "So these are your saviors? A girl with a straw hat and a little kid? Ha! Don't make me laugh!" He raised his arm into the air to motion for the firing squad to draw their rifles. "On my command, fire at them." The Marines drew their rifles some of them sighing at the idea of killing more innocent people. "I can't die here…" Zoey said staring at them in fear. Soon her life flashed in front of her. Her dreams, hopes, and years of training, and not to mention her promise.

Flashback…

 _A ten year old Zoey laid in the grass defeated by her rival friend again. "Damn it! This isn't far Kuina!" "I don't see how? I'm only on my 25th winning streak against you now." She smiled sheathing her sword. Zoey lay on the ground still, as tears welled in her eyes. "You'll see I'll be the greatest swordsman out there! My name will ring to heavens and all over the world!" "Hmph… Okay then Zoey. Do your best and I will too!" Kuina smiled. She held out her hand and helped Zoey up, giving her a tight hug. "When we grow up, We'll see who's the best then!" "Ya! I'll give it my all!" After that day Zoey would never see her friend again. The next day Kuina had fallen ill and had fell down the stairs, because of the practice her and Zoey put in that night. Zoey ran to Kuina house, in hopes of more training, was shocked at the sight of her lifeless body under a white sheet. "Kuina! NO! Our promise…" "I'm sorry Zoey…" Kuina father said his expression showing the sorrow of his tragic experience. "Give me her sword please…" Her father knew Zoey would go on to do incredible things, and also Zoey was the only friend Kuina would entrust with her sword. "As you wish my daughter." "Thank you sensei!" Kuina's father handed Zoey the katana, known as the_ Wado Ichimonji, its hilt was pure white as well as the sheath. " _Make my daughter proud Zoey." Zoey bowed her head in honor as she took the sword. "I'll keep my promise Kuina! I'll be the best!"_

"AIM!" Zoey's thoughts were interrupted by Morgan's loud orders, She was staring down the barrel of multiple rifles. Her promise… would she even live to fulfill it…? "I can't die here… Kuina I'm sorry!" She bowed her head and closed her eyes tightly preparing for her fate. "FIRE!"

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 4: Showdown! Ax Hand Morgan!

Chapter 5: Showdown with Ax Arm Morgan!

Zoey slowly opened her eyes, looking down to see no wounds. Confused she looked and that's when she saw Lily standing in front of them. "Kid! She's been hi-" Lily then laughed at Zoey's reaction when she had seen the bullets that were shot at the girl didn't go through, but stretched through her. "What the hell are you?!" Zoey said shocked at the way the straw hats girl's body reacted to the bullets. "Gum-Gum Slingshot!" Lily released all the bullets in her body at once as they flew in every direction, killing some of the Marines in the front of the line and some in the back as well. "I'm the girl who's gonna become Queen of the Pirates!" Zoey watched in shock and amazement. "What the hell!?" Morgan yelled, angered at the fallen men. "Get them!" He said swinging his ax in the direction of the trio. Coby finished untying Zoey, as she rubbed her sore wrist from being tied up for so long. The Marines drew their swords, but kept their distance, fearing what powers she held. "Um… Sir that's Zoey… Her sword skills will out match ours…" Morgan glared over at the scrawny looking Marine as his sword shook in his hands. "Whoever said that… SHOOT YOURSELF NOW!" He yelled at the Marine, a series of veins began protruding.

"But sir…" "DO IT! That's an order." The Marine pulled his pistol and put it to his head, tears fell down his cheeks as he pulled the trigger. His lifeless body fell backwards, and lay there in a pool of blood. Morgan looked up a grin on his face as the young Marine fell to the ground. "Good! Now anyone else want to defy me!? Now then kill them!" Lily threw Zoey her swords and stretched her leg back and swung it at the crowd of Marines. "Gum-Gum Low Sweep!" The Marines tripped from Lily's leg sweeping across the ground, Most of them were now on the ground trying desperately to get up. Morgan seeing this only made him only made him more angry. "You Fools!" Zoey clenched all three of the swords, unsheathing two of them. Lily looked over amazed at the girl's strength, holding three swords was something Lily had never seen before. "You use all three of them!?" Zoey unsheathed her last sword which was Kuina's Katana. She lifted the long blade to her mouth as she placed the white hilt between her teeth. "Yeah I do." She stood in his three sword stance as she crossed her two swords and ran through the crowd of Marines, as they were getting up from Lily's attack. "Three sword style! Dragon Twister!" Zoey pulled her swords forward, causing a strong wind current that blew the rest of the Marines in every direction. "Holy Cow! That was awesome!" Lily shouted. "Thanks!" Zoey said, as she bowed to Lily in agreeance.

Morgan stomped his foot against the ground and threw his Marine cape from his back. "I guess if you need things done… YOU DO THEM YOURSELF!" He stared down Lily as she looked forward getting into her fighting pose. "You brats defying a me was the biggest mistake you've made!" The large man charged at Lily and swung his ax at her. She leaped back from the ax into the air dodging Morgan's attack. "Gum-Gum Pistol!" Lily shot her rubber arm at Morgan which he deflected with his ax "Shit!" Lily then landed back on the ground where Morgan was already charging at her with another swing. "Give up girl!" He swung his ax as Lily landed on the large object and bounced off of it. He swung once more causing an opening to his left side, Lily leaned back under the blade yelling to Zoey. "Zoey now!" Zoey held her swords out to the side and leaped forward towards Morgan. "Three Sword Style! Ongiri Slice!" Zoey sliced through the large man's side causing three large gashes to spray blood from them. "Dammit…" Morgan grabbed his wounded side which was bleeding badly from the massive blow. "I won't be defeated by kids…" He swung at Lily again, holding his side still. She jumped in the air and kicked downward on the handle knocking Morgan off balance. "I'm not a kid! I'm going to b Queen of the Pirates! Gum-Gum Pistol!" This time her hit landed, as it dislocated the metal jaw, Morgan stumbled back his chest exposed leaving another opening. "Zoey once more!" "Aye, aye Captain! Three Sword Style! Ongiri Slice!"

Zoey sliced through the middle of Morgan causing a spray of blood. She sheathed her swords as the large man stumbled backwards shouting his last words in pain. "How could I lose?! To Children..."The large Marine captain tumbled to the ground defeated. "Daddy?!" The Helmoppo screamed at his father agonizing defeat. "I command them dead!" The man shouted to the Marines as if he was a spoiled child. The Marines all looked at him in anger and hate knowing the trouble they have been through was no more. "Your father is defeated! We take no orders from you!" The Marines turned towards Lily and Zoey, leaving the man to lay on the ground in a puddle of tears. They cheered and praised the two girls for releasing them of Morgan's order. "Lily! You guys did it!" Coby cheered joining in with their small celebration. "Nah, You helped too Coby." Lily smiled giving the pink haired boy a thumbs up, making him blush and rub the back of his neck. "Well… I did untie Zoey." Lily laughed at Coby's expression as she give him a small hug. Meanwhile Zoey escaped the large crowd and walked over to Lily and Coby, a grin on her face. "Anyone up for some drinks?" Zoey asked, as Lily jumped up and smiled. "Heck yeah!" The straw hat girl yelled running towards the saloon, Zoey looked down and sighed smiling a little. "Looks like me and her have something in common" She looked over at Coby and smiled as they walked towards the saloon.

"Mmm! This chicken is amazing!" Lily said scarfing down the last of the grilled chicken and polishing of her mug of sake. Zoey laughed at her captain's large appetite. "Funny, this is what I got myself into." Coby sat back and sighed, spending time with Lily he knew Zoey was going to have her hands full. "Ah, she's not so bad." Coby said trying to make it seem Lily wasn't as troubled as she thought. The pink haired boy then looked out the window to see a group of Marines walking into the saloon. They walked in and was smiling as they waved towards the trio who sat in the back of the saloon celebrating. "Hello town heroes! I hope you have enjoyed the rest of your stay. I'm sorry to announce, but since you are all pirates I can't have you stay too long. I will supply you all with some food and gear for your travels though." Lily jumped from her seat excited to get a new boat and more food. "Awesome!" Zoey smirked, but it was a bit strange. "Ain't everyday a Marine helps out pirates." The Marine smirked and put his hands behind his back. "Ain't everyday pirates save a town in despair." Lily and Zoey got up and headed towards the door, Coby at that moment stood up and walked towards the Marine. He was sweating violently which Lily noticed before she headed towards the door. "Excuse me Sir, I would like to enlist." The Marine looked at Coby confused, from what he saw today he was hanging out with them. "But weren't you with those pirates?" Lily stopped at the door, a smile on her face as she turned back around to Coby and the Marine. "Yeah I think he was with some of us." Coby's mouth dropped as anger filled, He clenched his fist tightly. "That's a lie!" "Nah, I think he actually w-" Before Lily could say another word Coby punched Her in the face. Making her silent as she fell on the ground. "Hey, hey! We get it! You're not a pirate. You're free to enlist if you'd like, but no more fighting." Coby eyes lit up at the Marines words, he looked over to see Lily laughing as she walked out the door. He tilted his head confused at what she was doing then, It hit him. "Wait… Lily? She did that to help me." Coby smiled as tears rolled down cheeks.

Lily and Zoey climbed into the small boat as they loaded the rest of their supplies. "Well that's it." Zoey said giving Lily the last barrel. "Awesome! We're set then!" Lily raised the small sail and prepared to venture back on her journey to find crew mates. "Lily!" A familiar voice shouted from the pier. Lily turned and saw the small pink haired boy waving to her. "Thanks for everything!" Lily smiled and waved back, knowing Coby was now working towards his dream. "No problem Coby! Can't wait to see how you'll do!" Coby had tears of joy in his eye's as he saluted them, that same moment Lily and Zoey looked behind Coby to see something uncommon. The whole entire town's Marine force was saluting them. "Look at that! Two uncommon events in one day. Marines saluting pirates." Lily laughed and waved back at them for the last time as there small boat drifted further away. "Yeah! Well Zoey! Let's go find more crew mates!" Zoey laughed, she was starting to like the goofy Captain. "Aye, aye Sir." They sailed off into the afternoon sun, as Lily continued on her way for more crew members. Where would the seas take them to next.

To Be Continued...


End file.
